


Two Wild Cards can Never be Happy

by Purpli



Series: Purpli's Old Work Collection [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not in the Royal Universe, Persona 5 Spoilers, Royal did not exist while I was writing this, but only for a second, dont get too comfortable, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Goro Akechi has horrible luck in love.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Purpli's Old Work Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Two Wild Cards can Never be Happy

Life for Goro Akechi had been less than fair, a mother who didn’t love him and killed herself only out of pure disdain, a father who abandoned him and used him as a tool, and a country who used him as their latest celeb craze. He had accepted that the world was cruel a long time ago. He wore a mask, like any other person, and hid his feelings of betrayal deep inside his heart. He had planned to end the world a long time ago. That was until Kurusu Akira crashed into his life.

Akira was the complete and total opposite of Goro. Akira had taken every bad thing that happened in his life with stride. People viewed Akira as a criminal, something to be thrown away, someone who was purely irremediable, yet Akira didn’t care in the slightest. Goro relied on public opinion and fed off of it, while Akira shrugged it aside. It didn’t help that Akira was the other wild card, someone who was supposed to be his rival. Perhaps it was only natural that they should hate each other.

But Akira never followed what was natural.

“Ah, Kurusu-Kun, I hope you don’t mind me stopping in. The coffee here is-”

“Akechi-Kun, you’re allowed to say you visited here just because you wanted to see me.” Akira interrupted, teasing him, as if they were good friends.

“Ah! That’s not what I meant,” Goro stammered out, his cheeks suddenly started to flush.

“Relax, I was only teasing you. Besides, what would bring you to Cafe Leblanc if it wasn’t Sojiro’s amazing coffee?” After Akira said this, Goro couldn’t help but find himself shocked. Was Akira like this to everyone? He had to be, right? No one was ever nice to Goro.

“So,” Akira began, filling in the silence that began to permeate in the room “what are you having?”

Things continued like this for a week, and Akira was always the barista whenever Goro came over, and they had started to settle into a routine. As Goro visited, he started to become familiar with Cafe Leblanc, as if it was his home.

That realization scared him, as he hadn’t felt that way in a long time.

“Akechi, you’ve been quieter than usual.” Akira noted, as he idly cleaned coffee cups that hadn’t been used in a long time.

“Ah, I have? I suppose I wouldn’t make such a great guest. I should be going anyways.” Goro replied, beginning to get up when he felt Akira grab him. He looked at Akira, who’s expression was concerned, making Goro feel confused and another unknown emotion.

“Goro,” Akira began. Were they on a first name basis now? That wasn’t right, was it? “It’s alright to not be okay, you don’t have to put up your facade around me.” Put up his facade around Akira? Oh how wrong Akira was, every moment spent with Akira was a damn facade.

“I don’t get what you mean Kurusu-Kun.” Goro responded, no longer attempting to get out of his chair.

“We’re friends Goro, and friends help each other.” With that statement, Kurusu Akira confirmed one thing for Goro Akechi. Akira was a damn idiot.

After that conversation, Akira started including the teenage detective in more and more activities. With each moment they spent together, unwillingly Goro felt himself grow closer and closer to Akira. With each interaction, with each passing breath, Goro’s walls broke down and more. Yet, Yaldabaoth and Shido were cruel and could no longer wait. Goro had an original plan to end the world and all the worthless people on it, and it was too late to stop now. No matter how much his heart cried in grief.

That led him to where he was now.

After Sae handed him the phone he readied himself to finally dispose of the Phantom Thief leader. End their rivalry with him as the clear victor. As he walked into the interrogation room and saw the state of Akira, he almost thought he was doing him a favor.

As he killed the guard and aimed the muzzle straight at Akira, his heart screamed and his mask almost broke. When he pulled the trigger, he was sure he was as dead as Kurusu was.

As news broke that the Phantom Thief leader was dead, he did all he could to zone it out and work on something else. It was almost time to betray Shido, to ruin him as he had ruined Goro’s whole life. Shido may have been cruel, but Goro was crueler.

As Goro forced himself through Shido’s palace, he found himself reminiscing about the past. He decided that he would avenge Akira, and bring an end to the world as a whole. Just as he snapped himself out of the reminiscing, he saw the Phantom Thieves and they were not missing their leader Joker.

“You,” Goro began, “you’re supposed to be-”

“Dead,” Akira replied, “yeah I know, but things don’t always go to plan.” Akira didn’t seem to have his usual charm. He lacked the cockiness that Goro had grown to ~~love~~ hate.

“No matter, this is a hitch in my plan that can easily be rectified. And what, pray tell, do you know? I can get rid of all the Phantom Thieves, leaving no loose ends.” Goro said, as a grin grew on his face.

“You don’t want to do this Goro.” Akira told him, and Akira was right of course. He didn’t want to do this.

“You’re wrong, Joker this is exactly what I want to do. Scum like you are supposed to be crushed by the best, which I am.” Goro replied, coldly. But inside his heart was screaming: Please don’t die, please I don’t want to do this, please don’t leave me.

“I hope you can see the truth when this is all over,” Akira replied finally, readying himself to fight “we’re your friends, we don’t want to hurt you.”

As the first battle ended, Goro simply smiled.

“End of the line, Akechi-Kun, there’s no way you can win this.” Makoto told him, like Akira, her voice was softer than the other accusatory tones. Was she pitying him? He wasn’t sure anymore.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Makoto,” Goro murmured. “Are you really underestimating me? Have you forgotten what I’ve done for two whole years?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Makoto asked, suddenly more alert at the danger in front of her.

“This form, Crow, is pathetic. It’s not even my true Persona. In fact my true Persona is much more powerful.” Goro laughed as his new outfit covered his body. “You’re fools, Phantom Thieves, believing in helping each other and forgiveness. I’ll show you the truth about this world!” As Goro readied himself again, he saw Akira’s sad glance, it made him feel cold even under the pounding adrenaline. I’m sorry Akira, his heart screamed. “Well Phantom Thieves, lets see what you’ve got!”

He still couldn’t beat them, even when trying his all, he was no match for them, to him.

“It seems the Captain was right about you.” Goro’s voice droned. This caused all of the Phantom Thieves to look at the cognition.

“Akechi?” Ryuji asked, “What the eff?!” The Goro cognition ignored Ryuji’s outburst and stared straight at Goro himself.

“You really are pathetic, aren’t you? The Captain has no use for you, at least not anymore.” As the Goro cognition pointed his gun at the wounded Goro, he smiled. “Isn’t this ironic? Killed by your own self because you were too weak. You were only a puppet, in everyone’s lives. Perhaps it is for the better.” Goro couldn’t help but agree with his cognition. He deserved this. After all, the one person who had shown him a shred of humanity was his enemy, someone whom he swore to destroy and attempted to kill at least twice now. “I’ll tell the Captain you accepted your place at least, if that makes you feel better.” Goro’s cognition laughed, pointing his muzzle straight at the real Goro.

As Goro heard the gun fire, he realized he couldn’t feel it. What he could feel was the black leather of Joker’s coat as a new weight covered his body. At that moment Goro couldn’t feel anything but cold.

“Joker?” Goro whispered, “Joker, please can you hear me?”

“Huh, this- this isn’t what I had in mind.” Akira replied, softly, as if each breath pained him.

“Why? Why me, why are you such an idiot?! Why didn’t you let me DIE?!” Goro screamed at the hero, his rival, his friend, his one light in the never ending tunnel.

“Don’t you,” Akira began, “remember- what I told you?” Akira suddenly smiled, as if ignoring the blood, the pain, the tears building in Goro’s eyes **_“We’re friends Goro, and friends help each other.”_**

“You idiot! We were never friends! I hated you!”

“You and I know that’s not true, you wouldn’t be here right now if it was.” Akira said as he reached out and put a hand on Goro’s face. “I want to make a deal with you, Akechi Goro, make Shido pay for his crimes.”

“What?”

“Avenge yourself and those who have fallen. You still can be a Phantom Thief if you just try.” Akira muttered, his strength growing weaker and his eyesight straining.

“I, I… promise.” Goro whispered at once.

“And never forget this, you are loved.” Akira’s voice slowly trailed off, as his eyes began to dull.

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath. Thy bonds shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart. Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of The Fool Arcana, granting thee, infinite power._

**Author's Note:**

> i mean, damn writing styles really do change.
> 
> apparently this was a fucking vent work. small world, huh?  
> \------  
> holy shit this is so old...
> 
> i made my ao3 account for this fanfiction... 
> 
> and then never published it.
> 
> goals!
> 
> i think wesley edited it.
> 
> working title: "angst"


End file.
